Ghost Bio
Ghost Metatype: Human Gender: female Age: 22 Height: 1.68m Weight: 52kg Hair: ash blonde, short Eyes: icy blue Skin: fair Appearance: The young woman is a pretty sight, with the lithe and slender body of a gymnast. She is a bit short, and not very strong, but otherwise in a good shape, thanks to regular training and workouts. Her ash-blonde hair is worn short and her icy blue eyes nicely complement her friendly face. She usually dresses in comfortable, sporty clothes, with a preferance for dark colors. Background: Her parents died during riots following the big Matrix Crash, when she was still a kid. As her familiy hasn't been rich, she ended up in a public orphanage and a few years after she was on the streets, more by choice than anything else. The streets were a mean place, but she was quite able to handle herself. Her parents had put her into a chinese martial arts school back then, so she could learn to defend herself and to improve her confidence. The lessons had come to her quite naturally. She was gifted. Unbeknownst to her or anyone else at that time, she is an Adept, and her moves are greatly enhanced by her Magic. Over the following years, she further improved her magical talents and also her fighting skills with plenty opportunities to practice them in real. She mostly got by with stealing and doing some smaller, illicit jobs. The money she had saved up was used to acquire forged identifications and some useful gear. Eventually, she was also looking at augmentations, not knowing about the impact it would have on her magical talents yet. Because these modifications come at a hefty price, she had to borrow a big chunk of nuyen in order to afford it. Of course, she wasn't the type that would get credit at a bank, so she had to look at other sources for the money. Through her various jobs, she knew someone who knew someone and at the end, she had the nuyen, but also a mafia loan with a hefty interest. Having a hard time to pay the borrowed money back, she was drawn to the bigger cities. She traveled to Denver, hoping to find a better life there and more job opportunities. As she couldn't afford a hotel or rent a flat, she ended up in gang territory eventually. She quickly earned the respect of them after she had a few clashes with some of their grunts. Being a pretty young woman, she seemed an easy victim at first, but she proved to be a bit harder to handle and mixed them up quite comfortably, even those that were twice her size. Through equally shady sources that brought her the augmentation money and the problems that came with it, she got into contact with a small courier company, who were always looking for new talents. As she seemed capable enough, she got in as a freelancer, providing her with a steady source of income. Unfortunately, this was not enough to cover for all her expenses and the interest, so she is looking for additional means to earn some nuyen now.